


Denial

by Beautiful_Like_You, burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [11]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Like_You/pseuds/Beautiful_Like_You, https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Continuation of burningcrow's To Take What's Mine chapter 4, and burningcrow's Something Like Comfort chapter 2.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Denial

Emerson stood in the small bathroom of the bus, sighing at the look of the small, dark shower. He'd usually try to avoid showering in the cramped space, but he was exhausted and needed some time to himself, and they wouldn't be getting to a hotel any time soon. Sliding his shirt off his shoulders, carefully pooling his pants down by his ankles, he stood up to examine himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark and heavy – he’d barely slept through the night lately. Except for that one night… No, he wouldn’t go there. Never mind that he had slept better than he had in weeks, months even – that night had been a mistake. Jinxx was already getting under his skin, and if the vampire found out he couldn’t sleep without him, he’d only be in for even more of this _torture_. Besides, it wasn’t that he needed _Jinxx_ , he was just lonely and touch starved, that was all – it wasn’t his fault that the vampire had come to his bunk.

Emerson sighed and let his eyes trail across his naked body, trailing his hand up across the finger-shaped bruises on his hips, pausing to linger on the bite marks littering his neck. The older bite had scarred, a faint discolouration against his otherwise pale skin. The new ones still stung, fresh scabs forming to protect as his skin healed. He pressed a finger against one of them, hissing and closing his eyes. He’d never expected to _want_ Jinxx to bite him, let alone for the bites to be what pushed him over the edge. He shook his head and dropped his hand – vampire fetishes weren’t _that_ weird. It was just a coincidence that it had surfaced with the most annoying, persistent vampire who just wouldn’t stop _bothering_ him. It wasn’t his fault if the vampire seemed to know just how to get to him, just how to make him lose his mind and make his knees buckle. Emerson pressed his eyes shut and drew in a sharp breath, willing the heat growing in his stomach to go away. He really didn’t need this. Remington’s laughter from outside pulled him out of his train of thought, and he took one last look at his body – the marks Jinxx had left on him – before turning away and stepping into the shower, hoping the steam would allow him to meditate and get away from this mess, if only for a few minutes.

He stood underneath the shower longer than he had planned, the hot water pouring down on him, cleansing his soul from all these sinful thoughts he definitely _wasn’t_ having. _Thoughts about Jinxx's tongue on his skin, fingers pressing bruises into his hips, making him feel so good_. When that didn’t work, he began rinsing through his hair instead, fingers rough and determined, getting caught in the tangles of his hair, anything for a distraction. His hand wrapped around his hair, tugging lightly to bend his head backwards to guide the water across his face. _Would Jinxx tug on my hair like that?_ “Fuck,” he hissed, and let go of his hair as if he’d just touched hot metal, bracing himself against the wall. He was half-hard by now, rapidly losing control of his own thoughts, and he glanced at the bag resting outside of the shower. He bit his lip – no one would have to know, and if he could just get these thoughts out of his head, maybe he could get on with the tour without letting Jinxx get to him so much.

That thought was all the encouragement Emerson needed – not the thought of Jinxx’s hands running down his body, pulling at his hair, fangs scraping against his neck, no, if he did this, he’d be free. He opened the shower, leaned out and dug through his bag until he found the bottle of lube, retreating back into the shower with a growing blush. _No one knows, it’s okay_ , he tried to convince himself, _it’s just this once, just to get it out of my system_. He opened the bottle, blessing the sound of the shower drowning out the sound of the cap as he coated his fingers and reached behind himself, spreading the lube around his hole. He hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes as he slowly pressed one finger in, biting his lip to keep from groaning out loud. _Don’t, angel. Wanna hear you coming apart for me_. Jinxx’s voice was in his head, and he twitched, his breath hitching as his finger curled and brushed against his prostate. “Ah, shit,” he breathed, kneeling down on the floor with trembling knees, steadying himself before he continued pumping his finger into himself. When the burn eased up, he slowed down, carefully pressing another finger in, his eyes fluttering shut again. _Ah, but it’s so fun seeing you like this. All open and desperate for me._ Jinxx’s voice rung through his head again, and his other hand shot up, pressing at the bite marks on his neck. He could barely hear the keening whine building in his throat, fingers pumping quicker and quicker as he struggled to get the angle just right – _just like how Jinxx did it_.

When his fingers finally hit the right angle, thrusting against his prostate far rougher than he had expected, he gasped, twitching on the floor and instinctively grinding his hips down. “Shit, Ji- ahh.” He groaned, movements halting when he realised what he’d nearly said out loud, imagining Jinxx making his way into the bathroom, finding Emerson on his knees like this, fucking himself out of pure desperation. _Fuck, angel. So pretty for me. Gorgeous._ The Jinxx in his head purred, and when Emerson’s fingers hit that sweet spot again, it pushed him over the edge, fingers desperately gripping at the bite marks to feel them as he came. He held his breath, hips and fingers twitching as he rode through it, only daring to breathe out when his body relaxed, and he pulled his fingers out. He looked down, frowning. _Didn’t even touch my cock. Pathetic. Bet Jinxx would love that_. Nope, no, Emerson shook his head to get the thought out – forcing all thoughts of the vampire away – but failed as he noticed the trace of red running down his chest. He touched his neck and looked at his hand. Fuck, blood. He must have ripped open a scab when he came, too disoriented to notice until he was coming down from the high. The sight pulled him back to reality, and he scrambled to get back up, his thighs trembling from all the tension. He swayed for a moment, knocking a bottle onto the floor with a loud bang, and he froze, hearing a knock on the door almost immediately, and swore.

“Emerson?” Jinxx asked, his voice surprisingly soft, almost as if he was actually worried.

Emerson sighed and forced contempt into his voice when he replied, “What?” the question coming out far wearier and more fragile than he’d meant. He cursed himself silently.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Emerson sighed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and tired.

“Are you sure?” Jinxx pushed, and Emerson found that to help his mood, giving him the energy to snap back.

“Yes, Jinxx, I’m fine!” he barked.

“Okay, I just thought I heard… Anyway, was just checking in.” the vampire muttered, and Emerson waited for a while before he felt brave enough to move again. He quickly cleaned up and got out of the shower, drying himself as quickly his still trembling hands would allow. Then he got dressed, making sure to cover the bites up as best he could. He frowned – the scarf was going to bleed through soon enough, but it was the best he could do for now.

When he left the bathroom, Emerson was surprised to find the bus empty, except for Jinxx slouched on the couch. He bit back the urge to ask where the others had gone, and instead hurried over to his bunk, dropping his bag and heading for the door.

“Hey.” Jinxx called out.

Emerson groaned and turned to face the vampire, surprised to see a frown on his face. “What?”

Jinxx sniffed twice, his frown growing deeper. “You’re bleeding.”

The younger man let out a surprised laugh before rolling his eyes. “I’m fine. I’m going out.”

“Hey, wait –“ Jinxx called again, but Emerson was already out the door, breathing in the fresh outside air. He walked quickly – the vampire couldn’t use his speed out in public, and the further away he got the better.

***

When the others had left the bus, Jinxx had made up an excuse of being tired to stay behind. Emerson was showering, and they hadn't spoken properly since the _incident_. Not that he thought they would talk about it, but he had to do _something_. So, he'd slouched onto the couch, waiting patiently until he'd heard the younger man's pulse increasing, and then a sinful moan coming from the bathroom. _Shit_ , he thought, _is he... Fuck._ He stayed still, trying (and failing miserably) to ignore the obscene sounds his enhanced hearing was picking up on, and for a moment he thought he could hear his own name, until it went quiet. _That should be illegal._ He sat there imagining Emerson, that stupidly gorgeous face and the way he'd looked at Jinxx when they'd fucked, until a bang tore him from his fantasy. He rushed up and to the door, and when he heard nothing at all except for the shower, he gave a soft knock.

“Emerson?” Jinxx he asked softly, wondering whether he should knock the door in if he didn't get a reply. Emerson couldn't exactly hate him any more.

“What?” Emerson sighed.

Jinxx frowned - he sounded so small, almost scared. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Emerson sighed again.

“Are you sure?” Jinxx pushed.

“Yes, Jinxx, I’m fine!” Emerson barked, and Jinxx flinched. Yep, back to normal.

“Okay, I just thought I heard… Anyway, was just checking in.” the vampire muttered, and after a moment went back to the couch.

When the other finally left the bathroom, rushing to get out, Jinxx swore he could smell blood. “Hey," he called out.

Emerson groaned and turned to face the vampire. “What?”

“You’re bleeding.”

The younger man let out a surprised laugh and rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. I’m going out.”

“Hey, wait –“ Jinxx called again, but Emerson was already out the door. "For fuck's sake." Jinxx groaned and got up, grabbing a jacket and the keys for the bus before following.

***

Emerson was surprised to hear footsteps following and sped up, turning a corner to shake off whoever was following. He made another turn into a back alley, and when a pair of hands grabbed him he twisted to manoeuvre away, but was turned and trapped against a wall, face to face with Jinxx.

“Jinxx, what the fuck?!” he hissed, struggling against the vampire’s grip, easing up a little when he saw the concern in his eyes. “What do you want?”

“You’re bleeding.” Jinxx said, more urgently than he had in the bus. “Are you okay?”

Emerson sighed and looked away. “It’s just… It’s just one of the bites. I’ll be fine.”

Jinxx eased his hold and raised an eyebrow at the other. “The bites? They should have been sealed.”

“I don’t know, I must have scratched it in the shower or something.” Emerson tried to explain, refusing to meet Jinxx’s gaze. “Now, can you please let me go? I’ll be fine.”

“Can I at least seal it for you? It’ll heal quicker.”

Emerson paused to think – it would be nice if it could heal quicker, and then he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain much longer either. After a moment he nodded, convincing himself he _wasn’t_ looking forward to Jinxx’s tongue back on his neck, and that he _wasn’t_ wanting an excuse for the older man to hold onto him just a little bit longer. “Fine, just, be quick.” He sighed, tilting his head to the side to give the vampire better access, hoping he wasn’t coming off as too eager.

Jinxx let go of Emerson, lifting his hands to gently pull the scarf to the side, taking in a harsh breath when he saw the marks he’d made on the younger man. One of the bites looked sore and red, blood slowly seeping out of it. His eyes darkened at the sight, licking his lips, and he chuckled darkly when he saw Emerson swallowing heavily. Then he leaned in, one hand cupping Emerson’s jaw gently, the other holding him steady by his hip, and licked his tongue across the younger man’s neck, lapping up every drop of blood before he made his way up to the bite. Emerson stiffened in his touch, trembling lightly at the feel of his tongue, and when Jinxx tightened his grip and pressed his tongue against the bite he gave a choked groan, tensing up more as he held his breath. The vampire grinned against his neck, continuing to lick and tease longer than necessary, finishing off with a light scratch of his fangs against Emerson’s skin before he stood back up, pleased to see the shudder through Emerson’s body.

“Great, you done? Can I go now?” Emerson put on a sarcastic tone, not entirely confident that it shone through the tremble in his voice and the flush he could feel rising in his cheeks. He could curse himself for getting himself in this situation again – it was almost like Jinxx sought him out, wanted to see him squirm. He just couldn’t figure out what he’d done to make the vampire hate him that deeply.

Jinxx grinned, and briefly contemplated letting him go, but he didn’t really want to, and the younger man had stopped squirming to get away. Instead he stared him down, and when Emerson blushed and looked away he saw his chance, leaning in close until his lips were inches away from his ears. “You know I could hear you in there.”

Emerson sputtered, and Jinxx braced himself before he gambled on what he said next, his voice dropping deeper. “Such a dirty little thing.”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Emerson all but whined, and Jinxx grinned, pleased to know he hadn’t pushed too far.

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, angel.” He whispered, pressing his body flush against the other’s. “You know how well I can hear.”

Emerson steadied his breath, fighting his instincts to lean into Jinxx or flinch away when his tongue brushed against his earlobe. “What, uh,” he stuttered, pausing to clear his throat. “What do you think you heard?”

“Well, first, I could hear that delicious pulse of yours going crazy. Kind of like it’s doing now.” Jinxx purred, tracing a finger across Emerson’s jugular. “Then, I could hear all those pretty, little sounds you made. The little sighs and moans.”

Emerson squirmed now, but didn’t pull away, and so Jinxx continued. “You must have known I could hear. Bet you wanted me to. Is that why you almost moaned my name before you came?”

“ _Jinxx, fuck_ -“ Emerson whimpered, breath hitching as he finally gave in and leaned against the other.

Jinxx held him gently and chuckled, licking across the bitemark one last time before he pulled away, putting a confident and nonchalant grin on as he let Emerson go. “Well, it looks like the bitemark is sealed. You can go now.”

Emerson blinked at him, hesitating for a split second before he lunged forwards, arms wrapping around Jinxx’s neck, lips crashing against the vampire’s, not caring about the fangs drawing blood from his lip. He pushed Jinxx against the wall, whining eagerly when the other flipped them over again, holding Emerson at a distance as he grinned.

“Careful, angel, my fangs –“ Jinxx began, but was cut off by Emerson once again.

“I don’t care.” Emerson breathed against his lips, pulling Jinxx as close as he could.

Jinxx chuckled against the kiss, a feeling of déjà vu hitting him all of a sudden – they’d done this before: Emerson snapping and yelling until he broke and gave in, and every time it ended with him going back to that hateful attitude. Maybe it was time to flip the roles. Besides, teasing Emerson was quickly becoming one of Jinxx’s favourite pastimes. He pulled away, holding Emerson still as the younger man whined at the loss. “We can’t do this, Emerson. I’m sorry.” He teased, smoothing out Emerson’s hair before he turned around and left.

Emerson was stood behind, still panting, a frown growing on his face, and a sharp sting growing in his chest. _Fuck_ , he thought, looking at where Jinxx had been just a moment ago. _I’m fucked._


End file.
